nightmare (EXO FanFiction Series)
by sooheepark00
Summary: [UPDATE SERIES 1 : LuKaiHun!] Horror FanFiction with lil bit sadism part. Adult content! No romance! Just EXO as main cast! preview, "Hun, siapa namja yang berdiri disana?"/"ITU POTONGAN TANGAN KANAN SEHUN!"/"ARGH! 'DIA' AKAN DATANG KERUMAHKU!" DLDR!


**NIGHTMARE (EXO FanFiction)**

 **SooHeePark00's present**

 **Series 1 : Oh Sehun X Lu Han X Kim Jongin**

 **Horror FanFiction**

 **Rate : M [Adult Content]**

 **Warning; Typo!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Plagiator? Just leave as soon as possible^^**

 **SKYPEMARE [Based On The Short Film with the same title.]**

 **All Normal POV!**

"Hahaha! Dan aku yakin, kau pasti tak akan bisa tidur jika tidak ada siapapun dirumahmu!" Celoteh seorang namja berperawakan kecil yang sedang berbicara dengan laptop. Ralat! Berbicara dengan seseorang yang ada di dalam leptop itu[?].

"Huh! _hyung_ selalu benar! Haha! Eum, _hyunggg_ ," Ucap sebuah suara yang dihasilkan oleh speaker laptop itu, nadanya terdengar merajuk.

"Ya ada apa Sehunnie-ku sayang? Pasti kau menginginkan sesuatu!"Tebak si namja kecil.

"Temani akuuu~ Aku takut sendirian dirumah!" Seru seseorang yang dipanggil 'Sehunnie' itu. Wajahnya stoic. Datar seperti tembok. Namun jika melihat ia sedang merajuk seperti ini membuat tampang datarnya bagaikan topeng yang menutupi muka penuh aegyonya.

"Hhhh.. Orangtuaku pasti akan marah jika tau aku menginap dirumahmu, hunnie! Aku tidak bisa! Huhuhu~" Lirih si namja kecil.

"Aish! Orangtuamu jahat sekali sih, Lu Han!"

"Panggil _hyung_ mu dengan sopan!" Lu Han -nama namja kecil- membentak.

"Iya, iya~ Hannie _Hyung_ ~ _By the way_ , or-"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" Belum selesai Sehunnie -Sehun- menamatkan ucapannya, Lu Han sudah menyela.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" Tanya Sehun dengan sarat akan kebingungan.

"K.. kau.. Sendirian dirumah 'kan?" Gugup Lu Han, keringat sudah mulai bermunculan diantara pelipisnya, ekpresi ketakutan Lu Han muncul.

"Hah? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Iya aku sendirian dirumah.." Jawab Sehun masih memasang raut kebingungan.

"Ta.. tapi.. Siapa namja yang ada di dekat jendelamu?" Cicit Lu Han pelan.

"Ap.. apa? Memangnya ada siapa Lu?" Tanya Sehun, kali ini dengan raut penuh ketakutan.

"Tengok kebelakangmu!" Sehun pun menengok kebelakang 'bak adegan _slow motion_ , begitu pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _hyung_! Jangan menganggetkanku!" Ucap Sehun selepas melihat kebelakang. Mata telanjang Lu Han melihat si pria misterius mulai bersembunyi seiring Sehun membalikkan kepalanya. Lalu tak lama saling terdiam, Lu Han terpekik sendiri saat melihat si pria misterius kembali muncul didekat jendela Sehun. Lu Han menunjuk-nunjuk kearah jendela Sehun, seperti menyuruh Sehun untuk melihat.

"Se.. Sehun! Cepat periksa! Jangan sampai pencuri masuk kedalam rumahmu!" Ucap Lu Han. Sehun 'pun menengok kebelakang dan turun dari kasurnya menuju ke jendela. Berhubung jendelanya berada diluar kamar Sehun, Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat saja ada siapa gerangan pria misterius menurut pandangan Lu Han. Sehun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Lu Han makin berkeringat. Wajahnya kian memucat. Tangannya juga berkeringat, hanya saja tangannya berubah menjadi dingin.

"AAAAAAAA!" Suara jeritan kesakitan Sehun sepertinya mulai terdengar. Lu Han langsung panik setengah mati, Lu Han lalu bergegas mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mulai menelepon '911'.

"Kantor polisi Korea Selatan, hal darurat apa yang terjadi?" Ucap sebuah suara wanita sesaat setelah Lu Han memasangkan daun telinganya ke layar ponsel pintarnya.

" _Ahjussi_! Temanku dalam bahaya! Didalam rumahnya ada seorang pencuri dan baru saja aku mendengar teriakan Sehun! Aishhh.. Bagaimana ini?!" Panik Luhan.

"Boleh kami meminta alamatnya?" Tanya suara berat diseberang sana. Lu Han langsung bergegas mencari-cari alamat rumah Sehun lewat kontaknya. Pada saat Lu Han akan mengirimkan alamatnya, sambungan telepon terputus dibarengi dengan lampu yang mulai redup.

"ARGH! HOLLYSHIT! PERSETAN KAU! hiks.. hiks.. Aku takut.." Lu Han terduduk memeluk lututnya. Beruntung laptopnya mampu bertahan tanpa colokan. Lu Han terus melihat kearah laptop yang masih tersambung dengan Skype Sehun. Tiba-tiba namja yang Lu Han lihat datang. Luhan memekik tertahan. Lalu namja misterius itu mematikan sambungan Skype nya dengan Lu Han secara sepihak. "Hiks.. Sehun.. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.."

CLICK!

Sebuah kiriman foto dari 'Sehun' sampai kepada Lu Han. Lu Han berdiri dengan tangan bergetar, lalu kembali duduk di depan laptop nya. Lu Han memencet tombol ' _accept_ ' dan.. "ARGH!" ITU GAMBAR POTONGAN TANGAN!

 **[[Gambar Diterima]]**

 **Hallo, Lu Han! Sudah melihat POTONGAN TANGAN KANAN SEHUN, umh? Ha Ha! Kau pasti tidak sabar menunggu potongan tubuh lainnya, bukan? Tunggu saja sayang~**

Luhan menelepon '911' kembali dengan keadaan sangat-amat kalut. "Kantor pol-"

"CEPAT DATANG KEALAMAT XXX SEKARANG JUGA! PEMUBUNUHNYA SUDAH MEMOTONG TANGAN KANAN SEHUN!" Teriak Lu Han. "Baik," CLICK! Sambungan telepon terputus, Lu Han memeluk lututnya. Tak lama kemudian, akun Skype milik 'Sehun' mengirimkan sebuah video bertuliskan, 'PLAY ME NOW!' Kali ini Lu Han agak ragu, namun Lu Han memberanikan diri untuk men-click video itu. Kali ini Lu Han memilih option, ' _Auto Accept_ ' yang berartikan setiap ada file apapun yang dikirimkan Sehun akan langsung Lu Han terima.

CLICK!

"SEHUNNNNNNNN!" Pekik Lu Han saat melihat tubuh Sehun tanpa tangan kanan yang terkulai lemas didalam bath tub. Darah segar bercipratak ketembok. Leher Sehun dihiasi bekas tusukan cukup dalam. Lu Han menangis dalam diam, masih belum percaya bahwa Sehun-nya ... Ah, sudahlah, tak usah diucapkan!

Lalu, dari video itu sebuah tangan tertutup sarung berwarna hitam melambai kearah Lu Han. Tangan itu adalah tangan kiri, lalu tangan kanannya terlihat sedang memegang I-Phone berwarna putih dan.. Hal yang ada didalam I-Phone itu adalah.. Sebuah alamat.. Rumah.. Lu-Lu Han?! Terakhir, video itu berakhir!

CKLEK!

Pintu rumah Lu Han terbuka, Lu Han langsung berlari kearah dapur. Dalam keadaan gelap gulita, Lu Han mencari pisau dapur. GREP! Pisau dapur sudah Lu Han rasakan ditangannya. Lu Han berlari dengan cepat dan..

BRUK!

Lu Han terjatuh didekat laptopnya karena Lu Han tidak melihat genangan air yang ada di lantai. Dan.. pisau itu.. Me.. Menancap diperut Lu Han?!

 **[[Video Diterima]]**

 **"Hai Lu Han!"**

 **"HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Maaf ya, jika kami berdua menakutimu! Ha Ha, Aku mencintaimu Luhan Hyung!"**

Ucap Sehun lalu tertawa bersama Kai dan video itu selesai.

KRING, KRING!

"Ha-lo? Apa anda yang menelepon jika ada pembunuhan yang terjadi di XXX? Disini tidak ada pembunuhan apapun. Dan mungkin kau dikerjai temanmu karena hari ini adalah Halloween day! Halo? Halo? Kau masih disana tuan? Halo? Ah, mungkin kau masih kalap. Yasudah, selamat Halloween!" Ucap sebuah suara berat yang sama saat Lu Han menelepon '911'.

Lampu dirumah Lu Han kembali menyala. Namun, Lu Han sudah terkulai lemas tak berdaya dengan genangan darah segar.

 **FIN!**

 **Cuap SooHee** ; HaiHallo? Pertama-tama SooHee mau minta maaf sama semua kesalahan yang SooHee pernah buat. Kedua, SooHee mau nge-hiatus-in ff 'Boyish?' karena lagi stuck ide dan SooHee lagi repot-repotnya ngurusin sekolah -ehm-. Untuk bocoran, ff 'Boyish?' endchap nya di part 5 dan gatau bakal ada sequel atau enggak. Kalo sempet, SooHee pasti bakal ngepost ff entah itu oneshoot atau berchapter, SooHee pokoknya bakal usahain deh. Makasih buat yang udah suka ff abal SooHee selama ini -walopun baru 1 dan sekarang yang kedua-.

 **FOR LAST, UDAH BACA? REVIEW! GA REVIEW? BISULAN!** -ups-


End file.
